


Miraculous Nights

by JajaLala



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Apologies, Begging, Bisexual Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Brat Chloé Bourgeois, Dom/sub, Dominant Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/F, Fingering, Handcuffs, Humiliation, Insults, Lesbian Chloé Bourgeois, Penetration, Porn, Punishment, Sex Work, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Submissive Chloé Bourgeois, This is porn y'all, some tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 18:23:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20394130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JajaLala/pseuds/JajaLala
Summary: Fashion design isn't paying great at the moment, so Marinette does some part-time sex work with Miraculous Nights.Marinette is more than a little surprised to discover one of her clients is Chloé Bourgeois, her childhood bully (and the recently-elected mayor of Paris). She is also surprised to discover that Chloé's biggest fantasy since high school has been being punished by Marinette.Most surprising of all, Marinette discovers that she's very,veryinto punishing Chloé.





	Miraculous Nights

**Author's Note:**

> It's porn y'all... this is why I can't ever tell anyone I know in real life what my AO3 account name is.

Her boss, Tikki, called her over as soon as she entered the building. “Ladybug, there’s client with some pretty specific requests that matches up with you.”

Marinette, AKA Ladybug in this establishment, leaned her hip against the table her Tikki sat at. “Oh? What kind of specifications?”

“It says here…” Tikki squinted at her computer screen, “Preferred appearance is ‘Short-ish, perky girl, Asian and/or white, dark hair, in pigtails… Your hair is long enough for pigtails now, tight?”

Marinette ran an idle hand through her hair. She had cut it short last year, but not since then. “Yeah, probably. Does it specify why the race thing? I get a little worried about people using ‘Asian’ when they’re looking for ‘submissive’ or something.”

“Well she’s definitely not looking for a submissive,” Her boss assured her.

That caught her attention. “She?”

Tikki nodded. “Your paperwork says you can do boys and girls right? I know most our clients are men, but-”

“I can do it!” Marinette rushed to say, “It’s just been a little while. I’ll be fine.”

Tikki smiled, then continued reading the application. “She writes, ‘I want to be punished and taunted. No digs at my appearance (I am objectively beautiful), but if she can critique my personality and call me a naughty, bratty girl that is desired. Spanking, restraints, and a gag for if I talk too much are ideal.’”

That made Marinette whistle. “Miraculous Nights isn’t a BDSM club.”

“You don’t have to do all of those things, but honestly if you’re down we have the equipment for it.”

Marinette laughed. “Seems fun. I can take her on.”

“Cool, I’m gonna schedule her then. Her alias is Queen Bee.”

That earned a huff. “She sure sounds like she needs to be taken down a peg.”

Marinette started to walk away, but her boss stopped her, “Wait.”

“Hm?”

“Just as a reminder… you can keep identities secret, right? The non-disclosure agreements are non-negotiable, and I think for this client… Just keep that in mind. You can not ever mention you had sex with her.”

“What? Is she famous or something?”

“Yeah. I suspect you’ll recognize her, but I can’t say anything more.”

“I’ve bedded my fair share of recognizables, I’m sure I’ll be fine.”

* * *

Saturday night, Marinette slipped into a private room where the water for a shower was running.

She had gotten the full paperwork done for Queen Bee, signed that oh-so-important non-disclosure agreement, cleaned herself up in the workers’ showers, and was now settling on the plush red bed of the room. Queen Bee said she liked when people dressed up, so Marinette had on red and black lingerie that accented her curves. On top of it she wore a red robe with black spots, her signature item as ‘Ladybug’. As she rolled on the bed, she looked towards the shower.

The bathroom was attached, so clients could clean and go straight to the room. Also good for cleaning up afterwards, or in some cases to do sexual things in the shower. The wall and door were both made of frosted glass, after all chances were they were going to see each other naked anyway. There was an option to pull a curtain over the wall and put blinds down on the door, but it seemed Queen Bee had no interest in that sort of modesty. Things were a blur beyond the glass, but Marinette could pick up vague shapes. Queen Bee was tall, skinny, and rinsing her blonde hair.

Marinette always had a weakness for blondes.

Rather than uselessly trying to figure out more from behind the glass, Marinette checked the drawers in the nightstand. A few different varieties of lube, condoms, dental dams… Queen Bee had gotten tested, as mandated, and had a clean bill of health, so Marinette wasn’t too worried, but if she wanted protection they would keep it an option. The drawer underneath had some of the items requested, gag, fluffy handcuffs… Her boss had offered a paddle, but Marinette decided she wasn’t comfortable with that. She had only ever spanked  any one using her hands, and it’s not like Queen Bee had specifically requested a paddle. Instead, Marinette had decided some other slightly-kinky but not quite crazy items: a blindfold, a few different types of vibrators, and a strap on.

Marinette was a big fan of the strap on.

She closed the drawer and settled back on the bed. Queen Bee was taking awhile, but Marinette would much rather have a clean client that a fast client, so she was patient. At some point the shower stopped, and the hair dryer sounded. She wondered whether Queen Bee would be the type to enjoy someone posed for her. Well, she had the time, so she might as well. Marinette leaned on an elbow, and adjusted the neck of her robe so her lingerie would just barely peak out in the line of sight of someone leaving the shower room.

Finally, the bathroom door opened and Queen Bee was fully visible, wearing a fluffy yellow bathrobe. Marinette’s eyes trailed from the ankles up, admiring the sight until she reached her face. Yes, Marinette recognized her.

But probably not in the way Tikki expected her to.

Probably anyone in Paris would recognize the recently  elected mayor, but not everyone would recognize her as their childhood bully.

“Chloé Bourgeois?” Marinette gasped before she realized how unprofessional the reaction was.

Chloé looked about as shocked as Marinette felt, mouth gaping and eyes wide.

Marinette sat up, trying to get back into ‘Ladybug-mode’. Chloé was a client, Marinette needed to treat this like an adult. “I’m sorry, this must be uncomfortable for you, I’ll-”

“Weren’t you going to become a fashion designer?” Chloé interrupted.

Marinette bristled. “Unlike some people,  my family doesn’t have unlimited funds. This job keeps me afloat.”

Belatedly, Marinette realized she had slipped back into rudeness. It was hard to not criticize Chloé, even after so many years. She activated a deep instinct, one which demanded Marinette be on guard for all of Chloé’s cruel comments and ridiculous schemes. Unlike in the past, though, this Chloé didn’t snap back, she just kept staring at Marinette.

Marinette turned away. “I’m sorry, again, I’ll find you someone else for tonight. Or we might have to reschedule with another worker, I’m sure if you knew it had been me you wouldn’t have-”

“Marinette,” Chloé interrupted again, voice much closer.

“Don’t interrupt me!” Marinette snapped.

Marinette turned back to Chloé, who had gone right up to the bed now. She was staring at Marinette, eyes hungry. “Marinette, I know I was not great to you, back when we went to school together…”

“’Not-great’? That’s one way to put it.”

“So you might not be interested at all in, um,” Chloé’s face grew red, “In all of this. But you read my specifications, right?”

“Yeah? Dark-hair Asian and/or white girl with pig-tails to punish-” An epiphany dawned, “Oh.”

“So if you don’t want to touch me, then leave, but if you think I wouldn’t be interested in doing this with you, I want you to know… This would be a literal fantasy come true.”

Marinette grew warm as the full implications of those specifications ran through her brain. Chloé didn’t just want to be punished. She wanted to be  _punished_ by  _Marinette Dupain-Cheng_ .

Did Marinette want to punish Chloé?

Marinette thought of herself as a nice person. She thought revenge was usually a bad idea. But Chloé had caused her plenty enough pain in school that Marinette honestly, truly believed Chloé deserved punishment. But since they graduated, Marinette assumed it would be something she wouldn’t get to witness, some sort of eventual far-fetched karmic retribution, nothing Marinette did directly. But here was Chloé, willingly asking Marinette to punish her. And it’s not like it would be  _mean_ of Marinette to do it, Chloé was literally asking for it. In fact, the  _nice_ thing to do in this situation might be to make Chloé’s fantasy come to life.

She took a deep breath. There were pros and cons to taking this on. Time for the deal breaker: Would Marinette enjoy it? Marinette was not a sadist. But when she imagined Chloé sprawled on the bed, tears on her face, underneath Marinette and at her mercy, she almost gasped at the thought. Yeah, that turned her on.

Chloé was still waiting, shifting from foot-to-foot, made nervous by Marinette’s silence. Marinette sighed. “Get up here.”

She slid onto the bed, sitting stiffly with her hands in her lap, waiting obediently for Marinette’s next command.

“What’s your safeword?”

“B-buzz,” Chloé told her.

Marinette leaned towards her. “If it gets too much, or there’s too much pain, or anything, even if you’re just feeling really weird about this whole thing, you use it, okay?”

“Yes, Marinette.”

“Do you want me to ask for permission for things? Or at least warn you beforehand? I know you filled out the paperwork, but-”

“Do whatever you want,” Chloé rushed to tell her, “I like to resist, but unless I say the safeword, just continue to do any-”

Marinette slapped her.

Chloé’s head turned from the force, now looking right. She slowly returned to her previous position, raising her hand to touch the pained cheek, and looked at Marinette with surprised eyes. 

Marinette’s hand stung, but a shot of excitement ran through her. She had wanted to slap Chloé countless times in the past, and now Chloé was just taking it. Marinette grabbed Chloé’s chin, bringing their faces close together so she could look her in the eyes. “I told you earlier, Chloé, do  _not_ interrupt me.”

“I barely even interrupted-”

Marinette slapped the other cheek.

Chloé was a little quicker to recover this time, having caught on that this was really happening. “Marinette-”

“Shut up.” Marinette told her.

And she  _actually shut up_ .

She stared at Marinette, a pissed look on her face, but lips sealed. Marinette would have killed for this in high school. “Chloé, if I say you’ve done something wrong, that’s not something you get to argue with. Otherwise, I  _will_ punish you. Understand?”

Chloé nodded.

“Say ‘Yes, Marinette’.”

“Y-yes, Marinette.”

Marinette was still getting accustomed to being called that at work. Clients and workers used aliases at Miraculous Nights,  like Ladybug and Queen Bee, but Marinette didn’t want that tonight. She put a hand on Chloé’s thigh, slowly stroking up and down in, sneaking up below the end of the bathrobe. The slaps had put Chloé on alert, but the stroking seemed to relax her. “You asked for this, Chloé. You know you’ve done a lot of terrible things, and that you deserve to be punished.”

“Maybe not  _‘_ a lot’ of terrible things,” Chloé dared to protest.

Marinette sighed. “You’re a terrible learner.” She slid onto the side of the bed, so her legs were hanging off. “Get on my lap, ass up in the air.”

Chloé gulped, but did as asked. Marinette ran her hand that was on the thigh up to her rear, pulling up the bathrobe and flipping it over so that Chloé was exposed to the air. Then Marinette raised her hand, and slapped it against the soft flesh. Chloé squeaked at the contact, and jumped beneath Marinette’s hand.

“Do you know why I punished you just then?”

Chloé shook her head.

“Come on, Chloé, this is what happens when you make your so-called ‘best friend’ do all your schoolwork for you. You end up unable to learn the simplest things. Try to think with that slow head of yours: Why did I punish you before?”

Chloé had her head hung low. “Because I argued with what you told me.”

“That’s right, and what did you just do?”

“Argued with what you told me.”

Marinette rewarded Chloé by running her fingers through her blonde hair. “Exactly. See how much you can figure out when you work all two of your brain cells?”

Marinette spanked her again. Chloé yelped and twisted to face Marinette. “What was  _that _ for?”

Marinette used her other hand to press Chloé back down against her lap. “I was just recalling some of the things you did to me. You called my fashion sense ‘child-like’ and ‘not in season since before internet existed’.”

“Because it’s true.”

Another slap, leaving Chloé squirming beneath Marinette. “The proper response is ‘I’m sorry, Marinette.”

“I’m s-sorry, Marinette,” Chloé’s voice was soft.

Marinette stroked Chloé’s tender backside. “Aww, so you  _can_ apologize. I don’t think I’ve ever heard those words out of your mouth before. Maybe you deserve a reward.”

She pulled Chloé off of her lap, guiding her to lie down on the bed. Chloé laid with her back against the sheets, hair spread on the pillow. Marinette hovered over her, letting Chloé get impatient enough to reach out a hand to touch Marinette.

Marinette grabbed the hand. “Don’t be naughty. You will not touch me unless I tell you to. Understand?”

“Yes, Marinette.”

Marinette let the hand go, and Chloé lowered it beside her. Chloé looked up at Marinette, waiting eagerly for whatever her reward might be. Marinette whispered, “Close your eyes.”

Chloé obliged, and Marinette marveled at the obedience. She wondered how far she could push her. For now, though, she just brought her lips down to Chloés’s.

Chloé’s lips were soft and wet, easily accepting Marinette’s. She started with gentle sliding and sucking, before bringing a hand up to cradle Chloé’s cheek. Then Chloé’s mouth parted, and Marinette deepened the kiss as Chloé moaned at the invasion.

Marinette lifted from Chloé. She was flush, breaths heavy. “Tell me some things you’re sorry for, and I’ll reward you even more.”

“I’m, um, sorry I called your parent’s baking terrible.”

As promised, Marinette lowered herself to kiss Chloé’s cheek.

“I’m sorry I told Alya her glasses were ugly, I’m sorry I harassed Ivan, I’m sorry I laughed at Max’s games, I’m sorry…”

As Chloé continued her apologies, Marinette continued along Chloé’s body. Her kisses lowered to the junction where her neck met her jaw, a spot that made Chloé’s words stutter. Marinette nursed the area a bit before continuing down the neck. She was careful not to leave marks there; Chloé was a politician after all. As she got to the bottom of the neck, she fumbled for the belt of the robe, tugging it so she could part the garment. She licked and nibbled the now exposed collarbone, drawing more gasps between Chloé’s words. One of her hands slid up, drawing a line up from Chloé’s thighs to a breast before flicking her thumb over the nipple. That move made Chloé squirm, so Marinette used her other hand to try and keep her still. “You like that, huh?”

“Please, keep going, I have so much more to apologize for, I haven’t even started on how sorry I am for using Sabrina…”

Marinette’s mouth continued south, eventually catching Chloé’s other breast and delicately gripping the nipple with her teeth. The sharpness made Chloé flinch, and Marinette could feel her own heart rate speed up at the vulnerable reaction. Marinette licked it for a bit, allowing Chloé to relax again, before again touching it with her sharp teeth.

“M-Marinette, I’m sorry for everything…”

Chloé continued, though her words were background noise at this point to Marinette, who listened only for the interspersed gasps and stutters. She carried on down her body, discovering Chloé’s lower stomach was exceedingly sensitive. She twisted in reaction to Marinette’s mouth against it, bringing her hands to Marinette’s face as if to push off the overstimulation.

Marinette sat up and glared at Chloé. “I told you not to touch me.”

Chloé bit her lip. “I’m sorry, it was just a little ticklish, it was instinctual.”

“If you can’t keep your hands to yourself,” Marinette opened the drawer beside the bed, “I’ll have to restrain you.”

She pulled out the handcuffs and watched Chloé’s eyes light up. Chloé raised her hands above her head, and Marinette looped the cuffs through the headboard before capturing Chloé’s hands in them. Now Chloé’s hands were trapped up there, unable to push Marinette off.

“You were in the middle of apologizing, right? Continue.”

When she continued, Marinette did as well, bringing her mouth back down to Chloé’s stomach. Chloé squirmed again, but her arms rattled the cuffs uselessly. Her legs kicked up, however, pushing Marinette away. Fortunately, Marinette had two hands, and used both of them to force the legs back down, pressing the thighs against the bed, and leaving her mouth free to continue its assault. By now, Chloé’s apologies had turned into pleas, “Please Marinette,” she gasped, “It’s too much! That spot is- Ah! Mari-”

Marinette kept her ears tuned for the safe word, but so far nothing. So she carried on, tongue searching for the exact spots that made Chloé beg. Eventually, though, Marinette became curious about what else could be sensitive, so she moved further down.

She ran a hand over Chloé’s mound, and Chloé’s begging slowed down as she took a deep breath. Marinette started with just rubbing over the flesh, not parting the lips just yet. Chloé turned to jelly beneath her, no longer squirming, just relaxing into the bed. Marinette felt her heart flip at the sight, and she couldn’t resist peppering Chloé’s lips and neck with a few more kisses. Meanwhile, her fingers got more adventurous downstairs, and a low swipe soaked her fingers.

“You’re this wet, already? What a naughty girl, getting turned on by getting slapped around and kissed a little.”

Chloé made an indignant sound, but before she could complain Marinette shut her up with a deep kiss. That seemed to distract her, and Marinette took the opportunity to lightly circle Chloé’s clit, carefully tracking her twitches and moans at specific movements. When Marinette increased her pressure, she had to swallow some of Chloé’s moans.

Eventually, Marinette released Chloé’s mouth, allowing her to mewl openly under Marinette’s ministrations. Marinette decided to speak, “I can’t believe the most powerful woman in Paris has come to this. Cuffed up and begging the girl she used to bully to touch her.”

“I’m sorry,” Chloé moaned, the words default at this point.

“How often have you fantasized about this, Chloé? Clearly enough to pay someone to live it out.”

“Since high school,” Chloé confessed, voice raspy, “I’m sorry Marinette, I’ve thought of you in so many dirty ways…”

Marinette almost slowed down her fingers, shocked at the response. Chloé had been thinking about her for that long? Chloé Bourgeois, who acted like everyone was below her, had been secretly wishing Marinette was  on top of her?

Marinette might’ve been stroking Chloé’s clit, but Chloé was now stroking Marinette’s ego, and she was  _into_ it.

“Have you paid for this before? Asking for people who resemble me to touch you like this?”

“N-no, never-” Chloé gasped, “This was the first time I worked up the courage.”

Marinette kissed Chloé’s jaw. “Very brave, Chloé, I think you deserve a reward.”

Chloé’s breathing was shaky now. “A reward?”

Marinette increased the speed of her fingers. “Come for me, Chloé.”

With that, Chloé began twitching, and let out a shaky sigh. Marinette kissed her again, desperate to capture her at her most vulnerable, and Chloé moved pliantly against her mouth. When Chloé seemed to relax again, Marinette slid two fingers into her slick hole.

Chloé took a shuddering breath in at the entry, still sensitive from her orgasm. Marinette curled her fingers to press against her walls, very slowly sliding, drawing out more noises from Chloé.

“You know what people in school liked to say?”

“W-what?”

“Everyone, at some point, said ’Fuck Chloé.’ And that’s exactly what I’m going to do.”

Marinette got up and stripped her robe off, allowing Chloé to admire her lingerie. Chloé’s eyes widened at the sight, and her tongue ran hungrily along her lips.  Both having a job like this and working as a fashion designer meant Marinette cared quite a bit about what she wore, so every inch of fabric and lace the lingerie used was sculpted perfectly to Marinette’s body. After allowing Chloé to bask in the perfection for a moment, Marinette leaned over to the drawer to pull out the strap-on.

Chloé’s mouth opened wide. “T-that’s big.”

To be fair, Marinette had used much bigger before. The size of this pitch-black, bulbous strap-on was on the medium side as far as Marinette was concerned, but she guessed Chloé likely hadn’t had as much experience with dicks and dildos. If she thought it was big, then Marinette was going to treat it as big.

She pulled the harness out of the same drawer, and spoke as she slipped it on. “I’m going to stretch you open on this, and you’re going to accept it.”

“I already came, you don’t need to-”

“Chloé.” Marinette pinched her thigh with a free hand as she used the other to make sure the dildo was secure. “This isn’t for you.”

Chloé squeaked at the thigh pinch, and squirmed in reaction. Marinette slid her fingers back into Chloé’s hole, noting that she was soaking wet. Friction wouldn’t be a problem. Just to be safe, though, she poured some lube on the dildo and rubbed it, coating it, and watched Chloé’s eyes trail Marinette’s pumping fist with a mixture of hunger and trepidation.

“Spread your legs, Chloé.”

Chloé had the audacity to stay still, continuing to stare like she hadn’t heard Marinette’s command.

Marinette leaned closer, putting one hand on Chloé’s knee and the other hand below Chloé’s legs to pinch her rear. Chloé gasped at the pain. “You’re not following directions.”

“Sorry,” Chloé whispered, eyes still glued to the dildo now hanging inches from her entrance.

“I don’t want apologies anymore. I want you to show you’ve changed with your  _actions_ , not your words. Can you do that for me?”

Slowly, Chloé nodded before spreading her legs out, welcoming Marinette between.

Marinette rewarded her with some kisses and praise. “Good girl, I think I could almost forgive you.”

That made Chloé pay attention. She looked up at Marinette with wet eyes. “Y-you could?”

Marinette stroked Chloé’s cheek with a hand tenderly, and leaned her hips closer so the strap-on was just barely touching Chloé. “But first I’d like to mess you up a little more.”

With that, Marinette slid into her, causing Chloé’s legs to rise in reaction and her mouth to open in a gasp. “M-Marinette.”

Marinette warmed her up with slow, shallow strokes, running a hand along her body to massage her tension away. Soon enough, Chloé was moaning and letting out heavy breaths, body rising and falling along with the thrusts. She was relaxing into the sensation, eyes going distant.

But Marinette missed Chloé’s begging, so without warning she snapped her hips forward, driving deeper and at a new angle. Chloé yelped at the change, arms pulling against the cuffs as though she wanted to grab Marinette for support. Marinette picked up the pace, and instead of relaxation, Chloé was reduced to squirming, suddenly filled with energy by Marinette’s movements.

Chloé’s legs hooked themselves around Marinette’s waist, and them squeezing against her gave Marinette a brilliant idea. Carefully, she pulled the legs off of her. Chloé watched her, confusion in her eyes, as Marinette then brought the legs over her shoulders, so Chloé’s ass was practically lifted off the bed. Chloé’s breathing was quick, but Marinette reassured her with a quick peck on the lips before diving in again, thrusting with a new angle.

Marinette watched Chloé come apart beneath her, preening at the reaction. Chloé was flushed red, hair a mess against the pillow, arms uselessly above her in a portrait of submission. Her body was littered with hickeys, and Marinette couldn’t help but lick her lips at the sight of her marks all over Chloé. Her lower legs kicked out in reaction to some angles, but hooked as they were on Marinette’s shoulder she was unable to push her away or resist.

By now Chloé was babbling nonsense, some combination of apologies and assurances that she would “…be so good, I’ll be so good, please, just don’t stop-”

Between her words she was gasping, left desperate for breath at the increasing pace, and Marinette pressed her own body closer so she could feel the hot air against her skin. That forced Chloé’s legs further against her, practically squeezing her in half, but Chloé was unable to stop Marinette. She just called out her name, “Marinette, I’m- I’m coming!”

Chloé shook and writhed beneath Marinette as an orgasm overtook her. Marinette carried on pounding into her, ignoring Chloé’s broken mewls as she raked over her overly-sensitive sweet spots. Chloé was begging now, body trying to escape the tight hold Marinette had on her, but Marinette held fast. Soon enough, Chloé was twitching in a familiar fashion and coming, once again calling out Marinette’s name.

Marinette decided to have mercy on her, and slowed down. Eventually, she pulled out entirely, pulling back and allowing Chloé to lower her legs again. Chloé was still panting, face red and tears in her eyes. Marinette drew a sharp breath at the sight. She knew it was probably not great to be turned on by her partner crying, but after Chloé made Marinette cry for so many years she couldn’t help but heat up at the sense of vindication that came with having Chloé left in tears for once.

After slipping off her harness, she released the handcuffs, allowing Chloé freedom once again. Chloé used that freedom to immediately wrap her arms around Marinette, clinging tight and pulling her legs to intermingle with Marinette’s as well. She was shivering.

“Whoa, you okay?” Marinette asked, heat of the moment coming down to something more temperate.

Chloé buried her face in Marinette’s shoulder, mumbling something.

“What did you say?”

Chloé pulled back. “That was… nice.”

“Just nice?” Marinette questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Chloé tried to hide her face.

But Marinette was still high on power, and she grabbed Chloé’s chin to force her to look at Marinette. “Chloé, tell the truth.”

“Very nice. Great. Fantastic. Better than my fantasies,” The words came tumbling from Chloé’s lips like a dam had been opened, “Thank you, thank you, thank you.”

Marinette didn’t think she’d ever hear Chloé Bourgeois sincerely thank her for anything. But here she was, naked and now cuddling her like Marinette was everything she ever wanted. Marinette ran her fingers through Chloé’s hair. She remembered the tears, and as gratifying as they had been, she was a tiny bit worried. “It wasn’t too much?”

“It was perfect,” Chloé whispered as she snuggled closer to Marinette.

Okay. Marinette was fine, just cuddling with her ex-bully in a post-orgasmic haze. No big deal. She embraced Chloé, bringing them flush against each other. Her breathing was slowing, relaxing against Chloé even as Marinette tried to tell herself not to. It felt warm and safe against her body, and despite being a little vengeful against Chloé she was glad Chloé didn’t hate her for doing and saying those things. Marinette felt overwhelming relief, so she squeezed Chloé a bit tighter.

“Marinette?”

“Mmm?” Marinette was prone to turning into cuddle-mush, and she could already feel her brain start to shut down.

“Can… can I request you again?”

That made Marinette a bit more alert. “There’s no policy against requesting the same partner at Miraculous Nights.”

“I’m not asking what your business allows, I’m asking what  _you’ll_ allow. You were very nice to me today, but if that was just a one-time thing, I don’t want to overstay my welcome…”

Marinette drew in a breath. “Miraculous Nights also allows their workers to reject any client they’re uncomfortable with.”

“…Is that a yes?”  


“I hope you’ll request me again,” Marinette admitted, drawing Chloé closer.

Chloé smiled. “I will.” 


End file.
